


In The Name Of Love

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [41]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020mess, F/M, Multi, Other, Three-way crossover, gender-bender, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: Harry Potter needs a pet, and not any pet, but a seeing dog. Enter Count D with two very special hounds...
Series: Scrapbook Jewels [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/27075
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	In The Name Of Love

_**  
**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own this crossover's recognizable characters or songs. I do own this story.

_**Shout Out:**_ This is a throwback from one of my older projects, unfinished as it is. I went through some of the files in search for _**Reach For The Sky**_ prompts, and found this little gem. I haven't been writing in 2020 much, courtesy of field work, loss of my two cats, family issues and everything else - you know the shtick yourselves. 2020 was a trying year for us all. But I promise you, I am getting back into the saddle, one way or another. Thank you and let's have a 2021 where we will rise up better, stronger, wiser, more creative, and more connected to and with each other.

_**Warnings:** _Song inspiration: _**In the Name of Love** _by Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha, covered by Samantha Potter. Look it up on Youtube. Triad-crossover with some mythology thrown in. No, ain't tellin' which ones, but I think they are recognizable enough for y'all to recognize them by yourselves. Not beta-read, we die like 2020.

* * *

It was finally over. However, unlike sixteen years ago, there wasn't any massive celebrations going around - if anything, people were going out and about like usual, as if there was just another day. And maybe, for them, it was.

Only a select few knew that the secret war was over and those rare ones were sworn to be quiet on the subject, especially with the hero still recuperating from the wounds he had received in the last showdown.

A faint humming sound echoed in the room, coming from the flaxen-haired girl who was watching the sleeping dark-haired girl under the white covers. Pale gray eyes traced the curves of a sleeping face idly, looking from the messy hair, to the small, straight nose, pale pink lips and gently pointed chin. The dark-haired girl's eyes were covered with bandages, indicating her eyes had been damaged somehow, and under the drab nightgown, there were faint creases of her shoulder being similarly wrapped. The small scrapes on her faces were healing now, and looking better than when she had been brought in.

The bed's white and gray colors washed out the color of her skin in the drab light of morning, making her appear even paler and more fragile than usual, but the flaxen-haired girl knew that under all this fragility, there was a hidden core of pure steel and heart of gold. Just shame that she had to hide it from the dirgiwyrm infected people... Shaking her head sadly, one Luna Lovegood continued to hum the small ditty.

Harry Potter. Just a usual teenager with some unusual powers and even more unusual life story. You see, he was a wizard. Yes a, wizard - with the broom to fly, potions to brew, a wand to swish and so on and so forth. Currently, he was residing in his very own bed in Grimmauld Place, with one Luna Lovegood taking care of him.

Nobody had known, but the entire story of the golden Trio was nothing but a sham. Sure, the three were friends, but they weren't best friends - oh no, far from it, and while Harry Potter had Hermione Granger and Ronald - nicknamed Ron – Weasley as friends, one Hera Potter had one Luna Lovegood as her closest and most trusted confidante.

Because, you see, Harry Potter was not Harry Potter. There was not any Harry Potter to begin with; no little boy to coo over, but there had been a little girl, who had grown up into a young woman, named Hera Potter. It wasn't Harry Potter who had killed basilisk, saved Dobby or won the Triwizard Tournament - it had been Hera Potter under the guise of Harry Potter.

The two girls' unique friendship had begun by chance – Hera under her male guise of Harry had been exploring the castle at night – most of time, she couldn't sleep like she ought to, and so, she roamed the castle every night for an hour or so, until she was tired enough to finally trudge back to the Gryffindor tower, tuck herself under warm covers and snooze for six hours until she woke up for a new day of staring and gawking at her person. One such night, he - or rather she in disguise, met Luna who was wandering the hall only in a thin sleeping gown and without any footwear to boot. Hera - or rather Harry at the time - took care of the young girl, lending her his shoes and cloak as for Luna not to get a cold, and he took her to the Ravenclaw quarters - Luna had been hopelessly lost, thus her wandering through the drafty castle.

The next night, Harry had met Luna again, again without any footwear and only in a thin sleeping gown, shaking in the cold like tiny, water-drenched kitten. With a sigh of exasperation, he once again lent her his clothes and footwear, with Luna beaming a grateful smile at him. Since then, Harry always stashed away a warm quilt and a pair of fur-lined slippers for his unusual companion in midnight wanderings. They spoke of many things, and even if Harry found some of them strange, he let Luna speak about them, and truthfully, Luna's perspective of the world was honestly unique even if most of people would think her wacky of thinking like she did. The only exception from their meetings was the night Harry had to go rescue Sirius, and the two still managed to sneak around under Umbridge's nose. At first, Harry had been weirded out that Luna insisted on gifting him with hair pins – with bronzed shaft and the head of a pin was shaped in a small bouquet of lilies with three slender chains made out of small uneven rainbow-hued crystals - the longest was three inches in length, middle was two and a half, and the shortest one was two inches long. Harry had been bewildered with gift, but he accepted it nonetheless.

With Triwizard Tournament, not only did Harry's status in the school change, but also his - ahem, _her_ assets. The change was gradual - so very gradual nobody had noticed – that is, nobody but the two of them - Harry had been feeling weirdly uncomfortable since the last summer, and Luna had sort of an insight in this - she didn't know how, but she did. She was the one to calm Harry down when he had found out what was happening – even with gradual changes, it had been a shock for Harry to wake up as a girl and still be looked at as if he were still a guy– and with him being who he was, he didn't want anyone to know of his change. Luna accepted the whole thing with her signature aplomb – now Harry can wear the pins Luna had gifted him -well, her now. Harry had of course balked at first, but looking into puppy eyes of his - now her – unofficial little sister - rendered her unable to decline. Since he became a girl, Luna also insisted on a feminine name, and thus Harry had become Hera, but as far as changes went, she still firmly drew a line on overly feminine clothes. If anybody noticed that Harry consumed more treacle tarts at some point of a month, nobody commented.

Sixth year had been a challenge - Hermione and Ron had gotten together, making Hera free to plot and plan Voldemort's demise and when summer rolled around, the two girls packed their backpacks and went hunting for the wrackspurts. While Hera didn't put much stock in Divination, she was unexpectedly good with scrying, much to her dismay and Luna's amusement.

The last battle was nothing grandstanding - it was simply the matter of catching the Dark Lord with his pants down, crudely speaking. And the Dark Lord definitely didn't expect to be felled by a slip of a teenaged girl! However, not everything went smoothly, and before he died, Voldemort got in a last shot, aiming for Hera's eyes.

"Will Young Mistress be alright?" An old voice croaked from the door. Luna's large silvery eyes blinked as she was interrupted from reminiscing.

"Don't worry, Kreacher." She sing-songed, her voice merrily whimsical. "She will be alright, though she won't see."

Large bulbous eyes widened. "Miss Moon – "the old house elf croaked out. "Her eyeses – "

He shut up as Luna lifted her hand, stopping him from his frantic babbling. "Everything happens with reason, Kreacher." She said a mysterious smile on her lips. Kreacher's ears lowered. "Be it on your head, if it won't, Miss Moon," He grumbled before he popped away, making Luna laugh with delight.

_'Oh, Hera has such an interesting gift… '_ She mused as she turned back to the sleeping heroine, treading her fingers through dark, messy hair, petting the soft strands fondly.

* * *

It was dark. Darker than dark and it was beginning to get on her nerves. Hera scowled as she crossed her hands on her chest. God, was it strange to think about oneself as a female - even now, when a year had passed since she transformed from Harry into Hera. The bandages around her head were feeling especially itchy on the bridge of her nose, but Luna already scolded her for trying to scratch the skin under bandages. Her hair was falling around her face in messy disarray and she was clothed in capri trousers and airy sleeveless blouse which was tied together on the sides with crisscrossed silk strings that went from her underarm to the hem of the fabric. On her feet, she wore gladiator-style sandals - they went only to her shins that left her feet to breathe. She squirmed uncomfortably - no matter how used she was to female clothes, the summer wardrobe was still something she would rather not be subjected to, and even if she trusted Luna's tastes - somewhat – she sorely wished she could have seen just what did her best friend made her wear.

"Luna, do we really have to?" She whined as she bit her lip. Her best friend was planning something, and Hera wasn't sure she wanted to know what, especially with the kind of clothes Luna practically ordered her to wear. Usually, Hera was lounging around in baggy shorts and big T-shirt - she was used to the clothes that didn't restrict her, thanks to Dursleys' poor upbringing, and she felt uncomfortable when she had to don on anything that even remotely hugged her body. But if Hera learned anything with her association with Luna, then it was that resistance was futile, seeing or not seeing the puppy eyes notwithstanding.

"Of course we do, Hera. You need a companion!" Luna's light laughter tinkled through the air, and against her will, Hera's lips twitched in a small smile. It was impossible to sulk with Luna around and even if she didn't want to admit, Hera also wanted to go out… just a little. And she would never admit it to Luna, but she was curious just what kind of companion the silver-eyed girl meant for her to have. She inhaled Luna's perfume - it was light, airy scent of jasmine - and then, her friend grabbed her by hand. "Shall we go?"

The room was dark and dimly lit, with an occasional chirrup or purr being heard from one corner or another. Bronze, silver and golden bird cages gleamed in the dim light, swaying occasionally in the slight wind. The walls were painted a dark, almost velvety looking burgundy color with an occasional mirror gleaming in the background, reflecting the object and the lone person that was sitting behind a massive mahogany desk, leisurely petting a Siamese cat, which was purring loudly under the man's gentle fingers.

If one would glance at him cursorily, they would have thought him a slender woman, with no bust to speak of. However, if the same person looked a little closer, they would see a man with straight black hair cut a little below his chin, his face elegant and his sable eyes were hidden under fragile eyelids. He was clothed in dark violet silk cheongsam with discreet silver and golden embroidery etched in the smooth fabric, gleaming slightly when the man moved. Under it, he wore black trousers, made of silk and simple black shoes. In fact, his picture would seem a little austere, if one wouldn't look in his eyes. When the tiny bells rang, announcing the customer, the man's eyes opened, revealing that he was dichromatic –left eye dark blue, but the right one was glaringly gold shade that startled the ordinary mortals who visited the man's shop.

"Uncle D!"

The voice made the man smile, while the Siamese cat emitted a welcoming meow.

"Ah, little moon. Back again, are you?" he spoke, his voice accented with a hint of Cantonese, his dichromatic eyes warming with affection as he waited for his niece to appear.

"Yes, and I brought a friend!" Luna's cheerful voice held within a hint of mischievousness that made 'Uncle D' want to groan with exasperation. He loved his little girl, but really…

There was a yelp and stumble, when Luna frantically apologized to the person – a girl, judging by the voice - who had yelped.

And finally, they were there.

There was Luna, clothed in dark blue loose trousers and frilly pale green shirt that partially slid from her left shoulder, exposing a silvery moon tattoo, her flaxen hair in a messy mermaid-style braid, with pink slippers on her feet and her signature radish earrings, flushed and smiling, clutching the hand of a hat-covered girl that was clothed in loose dark blue trousers with a white sleeveless blouse that was bound together at the sides by orange silk strings that ended in haphazard ribbons on her hips. "Uncle D, meet Hera, my best friend!" Luna chirped, prompting the girl to lift her head and making D blink at the white bandages around her head.

Ah. So she was blind.

"Hello, sir." The girl - Hera - introduced herself, inclining her head slightly. "I would offer you a hand, but – "

"Don't worry, dear girl," D interrupted her, smiling. "Just a bow will do."

He chuckled at the girl's inquisitive tilt of the head. "I am not one for European customs. If anything, I prefer Chinese."

"O – Oh!" Hera squeaked and hurriedly bowed, much to D's and Luna's amusement.

"You're mean, Uncle." Luna admonished D playfully. The shop owner sighed. "I get so little amusement nowadays," he mock-lamented, shaking his head. "Surely you don't begrudge this old man his pleasures?" Uncharacteristically, Luna snorted. "I can always tell Uncle Leon your real age." She volleyed back, making D squeak with alarm. "You wouldn't!" D's eyes were wide, but his lips were stretched in a playful smile.

"Oh, I would, Uncle, I would." Luna volleyed back. "Hera, this is the owner of the shop, Uncle D. Uncle, you already know Hera." She gently tugged Hera forward, her hands squeezing Hera's shoulders reassuringly.

Dichromatic eyes looked at the fidgeting girl in front of Luna. "That I do, little moon. You came here for a companion, correct?" he addressed Hera, who nodded uncertainly. "One who would be your eyes…"he trailed off thoughtfully slender eyebrows furrowing a little.

"Well, I do need company." Hera admitted quietly. "As much as I love Luna, she has her own life, and I can't infringe on her more than I already did." D's smile became slightly warmer at the girl's admission. Luna didn't have many friends, and none of the 'friends' she had were led to D's humble shop, because Luna knew only too well how overprotective D could be over her. And she certainly didn't want to subject anyone to D's little 'gifts'. But Hera…Hera was an exception. Because she accepted Luna just like she was – quirks and all.

"Then let's find you a perfect companion." D told Hera, causing her to nod with uncertainty. Gently, he reached for the girl's hand, frowning when he felt the scars on her skin. Luna told him about this little… problem of hers. Thankfully, the horrid woman was already dead; otherwise D would have had a few _choice words_ with woman to educate her on her idiocy. "Hold onto me, the floor can be tricky." He offered as an explanation, and slowly, the dark-haired girl twined her arm with his, a small, hesitant smile on her lips.

D smiled. He knew whichever being would choose this little slip of a girl, they would be in good hands. "So… what kind of animals do you like?"

* * *

The pet shop was just that - a pet shop. Albeit with a little unusual choice of pets, but nobody knew that, except for a few privileged persons.

The animals greeted the shop owner silently - there was no need to be loud, not for them - and stared at the girl who was cautiously walking beside the count, clutching at his arm.

' _Look, a new customer.'_

' _Who would be chosen this time?'_

' _She is a strange one…'_

' _Oh, she's blind.'_

' _She is unwell still... Poor little one'_

' _Wonder how would she end?'_

' _Shut up! She doesn't need - !'_

The girl would have seen any kinds of beautiful animals, if only she could have seen them, but alas, instead of that, she heard only the animal sounds.

Big furry ear adorned with a teardrop-shaped earring, swiveled when its owner heard a commotion.

' _Another one.'_ The other blue-furred, earring-adorned ear swiveled while intelligent red eyes looked at the compatriot. _'Maybe this time we could finally get out of there._ ' A fluffy blue tail wagged hopefully.

A contemptuous snort. _'Don't kid yourself.'_ His companion chuffed cynically. _'We have been here …for what... three years? In all that time, there were five possible owners, but D overlooked us. What makes you thing that this will be the one?'_ He asked skeptically.

' _You're just saying that because you don't want to have a cute girl for your owner!'_ the blue-furred companion stuck his tongue at him childishly, making him frown. _'So, hah!'_

' _Better than you chasing anything that wears skirt,'_ The orange-eyed companion snarked, making those blue ears lie flat in annoyance. _'O-Oi! I am not chasing anything that wears skirt!'_ The blue-furred wolf protested. _'But you chase after skirts anyway.'_ The golden-eyed wolf pointed out calmly.

' _Better than your tsundere tendencies – '_

' _I am_ _ **NOT**_ _a tsunder - !'_ The orange-eyed wolf snarled back, only for their little row to be interrupted by the Count and visitor approaching their corner.

"There they are." Count D said to the girl warmly, smiling at the two canines that stared at the girl.

"What do they look like?" The soft voice asked, but the girl made no move toward them.

"They are mix between greyhounds and wolves. One is black with golden eyes, and another is blue with red eyes. Do you want to pet them?" Count D explained to the girl gently.

' _Wow. She's cute.'_ The red-eyed wolf commented, dazed. He stood up, intent on approaching her, but then he yelped when he felt sharp teeth bit into his tail. ' _Ow! What the fuck are you doing?'_

' _Leave her alone.'_ The orange-eyed one snarled, making the girl back away, and count D frown.

' _But she is blind! Don't tell me you don't want to help the poor girl!'_ The blue-furred wolf yipped back, making golden eyes narrow uncertainly.

"I think they don't want to go with me." The girl commented. "Mister D – "

" _ **Boys."**_ Only one word, but both of the dogs froze. Both pairs of golden and red eyes looked up at the man, their ears tucked tightly against their skulls.

"It's fine if they don't want to go with me. Really." The girl tried to reassure the shop owner who was still glaring at the two cowed canines.

' _Yikes. S-Scary old man.'_ The blue-furred wolf whimpered out, his red eyes wide with fear.

A soft whine escaped his muzzle.

The girl crouched down cautiously, and the red-eyed dog got a whiff of her scent in his nose.

Wind, blood and something that reminded him of home forests with a hint of wild roses mixed in. The scent tickled his muzzle, sneaked into his nose and then hit his brain and it was like _coming home_ –

Whining softly, he tucked the tail behind his legs - he tried, at any rate, left ear twitching with irritation when the other dog still didn't lose his grip on it, he padded toward her and bumped her nose.

' _Don't you dare.'_ The orange-eyed wolf growled at him, but he didn't care.

She squeaked softly when she felt a cold, wet nose bumping against hers, and instinctively, she rose her arms, the soft fur ticking her palms gently, making her giggle at the sensation.

Then, those slender fingers grabbed the at the ruff of his fur, making him press his head against her neck, inhaling the scent here – soft, warm and wow, those fingers were just _magic_ –

"You are a big boy, aren't you?" She asked, smiling, and he unconsciously nodded, totally forgetting he had to act like a normal dog. Distantly, he felt his companion groan with dismay.

"And your fur is so soft…" She whispered, awed, making him puff out his chest with pride.

' _Ha, take that, you black furball of doom!'_ He ruffed at the other dog smugly.

' _You are a BLUE furball.'_ The 'black furball' shot back. ' _Do you really think you have any chance of even getting out of there?'_

Perked up blue ears folded back in irritation, the earrings swaying with the motion _. 'She's blind. Color doesn't matter.'_ He said, sniffling imperiously.

Wow, she smelled _really_ good.

He wanted a lick. Oooh, how he _wanted_ to…

' _She is blind, not_ dumb _, doofus.'_ Orange colored eyes looked at the blue-furred wolf when he bristled.

Meanwhile, Hera stroked the soft fur, fascinated with its softness. It was like feeling a warm silk – only, it was a silk in hundreds of slightly long soft strands - still a little rough, but it was warm, and she felt the dog's breath and his heartbeat under his ribcage and she imagined he had to be really intimidating. Because for a mutt, he was very big. If she took only withers in account, he came almost to her hips, which was big - but in comparison with Fluffy, he still fell short. But Fluffy was a Cerberus, so there really wasn't any comparison between the two species.

She yelped when another cold nose nudged at her neck, making her lose balance and tumbling forward, her hands reflexively clenching around the blue wolf's neck.

' _Thanks, pal.'_ Red eyes twinkled mischievously while the golden ones narrowed with disgruntlement.

She tensed when she felt the other dog snuffling against her neck, the warm, moist breath causing the fine hairs on her nape to stand up, and then, the cold, slightly wet nose pressed against her nape harder, making her breath hitch from the unexpected movement. Only a scant few inches - and not even this - had separated her neck from the row of undoubtedly sharp teeth.

"It seems the two are very interested in you, Miss Hera." D's soft voice interrupted their little bubble of peace - well, more like some kind of a fluffy stalemate for Hera - causing the girl to turn her head up as if to look at the speaker.

"W-well – "She hedged, only to squeak when she felt a raspy tongue trace her right cheek. She couldn't help but smile at the dog's action. "But I need only one. And this one – "- she tapped the black-furred wolf-cheek gently, "– doesn't seem to trust me much."

Orange and red eyes widened.

' _Oooh, burn,'_ muffled laughter echoed through the room, only the girl heard different animal sounds.

Elegant dark eyebrow lifted. "How do you know which one is which?"

"The right one is friendlier than the left one." Hera mumbled out, feeling embarrassed. This was like prejudicing, and it made her uncomfortable, but she just had that kind of a gut feeling.

This time, it was the black wolf's turn to flatten his ears against his head in a show of an annoyance. He couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty as he had practically snubbed the girl despite of her being blind, so his affliction wouldn't have worked anyway. But still!

"So you want to – " D's voice was abruptly cut off when the black wolf licked the blind girl's left cheek, causing the blue-furred wolf's eyes almost pop out of his skull with surprise, before he snuggled against her arm, making her tentatively turn her head toward him. Golden eyes looked at the snow white bandages around the girl's head, and this time, the black wolf definitely winced, the slope of his flattened ears taking on a guilty cast. He gently nuzzled her chin, making her laugh and then she hesitantly cupped at the side of his head, callused fingers gently petting the soft fur there. D smiled at the cute picture the three of them made.

"So, which one of them will you take home?" He asked the girl gently, watching her awkwardly pet the two canines.

"Um – "Hera's decision was interrupted by the two canines gently bumping into her and almost causing her to lose balance, prompting her to grab for both of their ruffs. That done, the canine pair looked at D, who was now sported a genuine smile of amusement on his face.

"I think those two would go along just fine." He told the girl, making her jaw drop with surprise.

"What!" She spluttered. "But they didn't like me - well, at least one of them doesn't!" She amended when the blue-furred dog nudged her almost reproachfully.

' _You didn't even want to go with her._ ' Red eyes narrowed into orange ones accusingly. ' _Why the change?'_

Orange eyes lowered, but their owner didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Hera was confused. She only needed one dog, didn't she? And as much as she trusted Luna, she needed someone to take care of her- dogs were all fine and well in a Muggle world, but there were some things that couldn't be done by a dog, no matter how clever it was.

"But…" she hesitated, while her hands were absentmindedly making two furry piles of wolf goo out of her 'victims'. "I need someone who would take care of me."

"Take care of you how, Hera?" Count D softly encouraged her. "Tell me."

The dark-haired girl bit her lower lip, worrying it between her teeth gently, making two wolves fixedly stare at the small movement.

"Luna already told you." She tried to hedge out of answering. How could she even admit that she needed a human babysitter? She, who what been independent almost for all of her life?

"But they need to hear." Count D pointed out, his voice serious, making the witch tilt her head with confusion. "They?" She parroted, unsure of what to make out of the word.

"The dogs." Count D replied, watching as the girl stiffened between the two wolves, her hands ceasing to scratch them, making them whine a little.

"Are you telling me they are Animagi?" Her voice suddenly turned hard, making the two wolves pause.

' _Animagi?'_

' _What's that?'_ Two sets of eyes looked at the D, confused.

"No, they are not. However, I specialize in very _unique_ pets." Count D said firmly. "Please."

Both of the wolves looked at the girl, confused. What was D playing now?

The girl sighed. "I… am blind." She began grudgingly. If not for anyone else, she would do that for Luna. "I am living alone, and I need help." She admitted uncomfortably as she ducked her head, but the two wolves still saw embarrassed blush permeate her cheeks. "My friend Luna took care of me, but I don't want to inconvenience her - she has her own life. So she suggested a dog to help me, but –" Swallowing harshly, her eyebrows furrowing, she spat out the next words. "- I need human help but I don't trust anyone not to backstab me."

There. She said it.

She was still feeling pretty mortified, confessing her needs to the pair of dogs - it was like some kind of a weird proposal, only without princes and with the princess not even being a princess in the first place.

She stood up, regretfully releasing the silky fur in her grasp. "Can I go now?" She asked petulantly, her lips forming into a small pout. "I think I was embarrassed enough."

Count D smiled. "But of course… however, not without a certain pair."

And then, Hera's hands were grasped, both of them gently squeezed between the strong, callused, male hands.

Hera stilled.

"Meet your new guide dogs, Seta and Dia."

* * *

' _Guide dogs._ _ **Guide**_ _dogs, he says,_ ' Hera thought to herself numbly. Right now, she didn't know whether to cry, laugh or simply get angry. Because it happened just your every normal day that supposed guide dogs turn into people. Yeah, that would be it.

Distractedly, she went with her fingers through her hair, sighing.

Luna was happy as a clam when she saw her new 'pets', and even when Hera tried to protest only one dog would be more than enough, Luna somehow managed to convince her to get both of them, because otherwise the one left behind would feel lonely. She tried to argue, but the problem with arguments and Luna was that one irrevocably trumped another, and the one winning weren't arguments.

Of course, it didn't help that D shared her opinion, and the two guide dogs were less than inclined to let her go until she agreed to take in both of them. Still, she felt mortified that she had basically molested them, even if they had been in their dog forms.

"Of course, you have to accept a contract." D said, his voice kind. He eyed the poor girl with sympathy – the two canines were a handful and a half even for him, but for a slip of a girl such as she, who was blind on the top of it, having this particular duo seemed to be a recipe for disaster. However, Luna insisted, and looking at the two when they changed in their human forms, he was inclined to agree.

"What kind of a contract?" Hera asked, her voice exhausted, her right hand touching the withers of the black wolf gently, while her other hand somehow found its way to the head of the blue-furred wolf, whose tail began thumping against the floor happily.

"The contract ensures the wellbeing of the pets, along with the owners' safety." D admitted, his voice becoming serious. "As you've found out, the shop doesn't exactly deal with regular clientele. We sell dreams, love and hope..."His voice trailed off thoughtfully as he reminisced of some of his more interesting… customers.

Hera tilted her head. "Dreams, love and hope…" She murmured. She didn't really want to deal with this right now, and she would preferably want normal Muggle guide dog, but where she lived, a Muggle-trained dog couldn't help her, and short of hiring someone with wizarding background to help her through the everyday tasks, she didn't have many options. And if she tried to vanish into Muggle world, they would no doubt come after her. So she was definitely between rock and a hard place, and with Luna egging her on…She sighed.

"Okay. What are the rules?"

Count D smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing difficult. You only have to heed three rules: Firstly, nobody can see either of them in their human form. Secondly, you have to wear the necklace and wristband at all times. Thirdly, never betray them."

Slender eyebrows furrowed. "And that's all?" She asked, perplexed. "Surely there has to be something special to – "

D smiled, waving his dainty hand dismissively. "I assure you, that's all there is to them." He said, smiling enigmatically "if you take care to heed those three rules, then your companions will live with you for a long time."

"Take care of them and they will take care of you." Luna's dreamy voice floated across the room. "Isn't that right, boys?" She asked the two dogs, prompting the blue-furred one to bark, while the black-furred one nodded.

Hera sighed. "I suppose." She murmured, smiling softly when she felt the fur tickling against her skin. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she looked forward to living with the furry duo. "So, where do I sign?" She asked, giggling slightly as soft raspy tongue playfully ticked her fingers.

"Just a moment." D retrieved the contract, placing it on the table, while Luna guided the blind girl to it, placing in her hand a pen and softly tapped the point of the pen on the place where Hera was supposed to scribe. A moment later, Hera awkwardly wrote her name onto the paper, inwardly grimacing at the mess she undoubtedly made with her writing.

"And... They are all yours!" Luna squealed, when she embraced her friend, making the blue-furred wolf whine, and the black one glare at her.

* * *

The way back should have been awkward, but luckily Luna's happy chatter distracted her enough to not mind two canines almost-flanking them. The dogs were behaving remarkably well; Luna was leading the black one, while Hera was being led by the scruffy one, and surprisingly nobody commented about the dog's strangely colored fur. Though, Hera had to admit she had expected to feel more awkward with the dog leading her, but instead, she only felt safe. It took some trials and errors before she was relaxed enough to trust Seta, however the dog - _not-dog_ \- was clever enough to lead her safely, not being startled by the honks, car noises, screaming kids and crowds.

"How are you feeling?" Luna's airy voice tore her out of her musings. Hera tilted her head. "Um. Good, I suppose. "She paused, hesitating. "But how will I take care of them…. I'm blind and – " She was interrupted by a nuzzle nudging her free hand and Luna's small chuckle. "Don't worry, Kreacher will help you."

"Oh… Oh!" Hera squeaked, blushing with mortification. "I forgot about him!" She moaned, feeling her cheeks heat with blush. Luna patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Ah, that's because there are some Bibbering Humdingers around you." She stated calmly, smiling at her mortified friend. "If you need anything for those two cuties, let me know." She teased Hera, who was now unsuccessfully glaring at her mirthful friend.

"Some friend you are," Hera grumbled, but her lips still twitched in a small smile at Seta's small, but happy wuff.

Kreacher was not exactly happy that he would have to clean after two oversized furballs, and expressed that with grumbling and growling, however, he agreed to help Hera with the task she couldn't do, especially when Hera was quite adamant that she would take care of the two herself and almost fell on the floor when she had tried to put the bowl with the water down for the two canines to drink, and instead almost lost her balance.

The two dogs were remarkably calm about being in a magical household - after all they had been through, magic somewhat lost its luster, even if they were somewhat curious about the strange wrinkly creature that was supposed to serve their Mistress.

After all that fuss, the strange group was now gathered in Hera's bedroom, with Hera being curled on her bed and covered with a warm and downy soft quilt, with an acoustic guitar in her lap while the two dogs were sitting on the thick carpet on the floor. Kreacher insisted the two dogs had absolutely nothing to do in his Mistress' bedroom, but the canine duo begged to differ, and they won… for now.

Two pairs of eyes watched the girl hum to herself when she was playing the guitar while the duo was reminiscing of better and happier times. The girl's voice was pleasant, lulling them in a half-drowsy state, while the faint scent of lavender and something that was uniquely Hera was tickling their noses.

Hera was clad in dark green silk pajamas with small silver dragons dancing on the sleeves, and her long hair was put in a messy braid that was hanging to her left shoulder. Her lap was covered with deep pink quilt, while in her lap, she held a black guitar with red neck and bronze strings. The guitar wasn't new, as evidenced by some scratches and faint carvings, but it's voice was deep and mellow when it sung out the melodies the skilled fingers of its owners were playing out of its strings.

"It's strange…" The dogs' ears perked up involuntarily as they heard the girl's voice. "I didn't think I would get a companion today." She mused to herself, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "But with Luna here, how else could've been?" She laughed to herself, the sound full of amusement and fondness for the strange girl. "Though I am not sure just why did you want to come with me, Dia." She frowned at the darkly-furred dog, whose eyes flicked back against the skull guiltily. "You don't really like me."

There was an odd chuffing sound when the blue-furred dog laughed at his peeved companion. _'Admit it, she pegged you!'_ Seta grinned at Dia, his muzzle stretched in a wide doggy smirk.

' _Shut it, you.'_ Dia muttered back, embarrassed. He didn't want to admit he was wrong, and he would be damned if he would admit that to one blue furball, of all things! He still had his pride, dammit! Orange eyes lowered, as if feigning disinterest.

' _Admit it! You know you wanna, you wanna, you wanna…'_ Seta was humming off-key - not singing, because he didn't want to have Kreacher's wrath on his head, but it was enough to irk Dia something fierce. Not that Seta had a bad voice, but he was just annoying! Yeah, that was it.

"I hope we will go along well, guys." Hera's voice interrupted their small not-stare-off, and both red and orange eyes looked back at the girl on the bed. It was an evening already, and after Hera had shown them the house and told the general rules, with a light meal thrown in - Dia frowned, their Mistress was eating like a small, sickly bird, and that wouldn't do - they were now in Mistress room, preparing for sleep. Not that they minded.

' _We will!'_ Seta spoke out, however it was only heard as an excited wuff, which made Hera start at first and then laugh. Her laughter was quiet, as if she didn't know how to laugh, but charming all the while. Even if she wasn't a highborn, like the ladies in his time, she had a certain charm Dia was hard pressed not to acknowledge. He frowned, but still rose, trotted and placed his paw on the girl's left knee, making her stiffen momentarily, before a hand hesitantly touched his fore leg.

"Dia?" She asked hesitantly, and Dia nodded, before remembering she was blind. Mentally face palming, the dog simply ruffed at her, making her squeak with surprise.

"Are you alright with that? I know you don't like me much – " The girl rambled, but Dia interrupted her with a small growl and bark, before nuzzling her hand and licking the fragile fingers, making her giggle at the sensation. "H –hey, it tickles!" She laughed, and Dia wondered what color were her eyes.

_**To Be Continued...?** _


End file.
